platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Zaitsev
Victor Zaitsev is the main antagonist in Vanquish. He is the principle of the Order of the Russian Star, the ones responsible for enacting a regime change in Russia by military coup d'etat. Personality Zaitsev appears as a calm, nearly emotionless commander of the Russian forces, always speaking with a dull tone of voice. He is shown to be noticeably cruel and remorseless, as he didn't hesitate to destroy San Francisco and its population then threatening to destroy New York City next. He appears to be very intelligent and calculating as he is almost one-step ahead of his enemies, Sam Gideon in particular, at every battle. He is shown to be a very capable officer and combatant when he is leading his forces to delay the Marines and can hold his own against Sam with his own advanced battle suit. Attributes and Skills The skills and suit(s) Zaitsev uses is very much like Sam's own ARS suit; these suits are known as Bogey Alpha and Bogey Bravo. They have numerous means of attacking ranging from melee to Area of Effect (AoE) attacks. And for the other attributes Zaitsev's suit is more mobile, has a longer boost, similar shielding capabilities and is more durable than the ARS while also having the ability to fly. Most attacks are energy based using a rifle that does moderate damage over time and a sniper rifle-like shot that does knockback damage while also completely depleting the shields. While flying it can use 2 typs of attacks. The first type of attack involves mutliple small lasers that travel in arcs or angles towards the target's location in rapid succession; the angle and area from which its fired makes a difference. The second type is an insta-kill energy beam, when it hits Sam it deals enough damage to instantly kill while depleting the ARS's energy shields and destroying its armour in a single direct hit; it cannot be dodged once it hits. The main Area of Effect attack is generally dispensing a collection of grenades over a given area which will detonate in rapid succession often having a couple bounce over cover within that area or launching two hovering emitters which will generate an energy pulse/field that will instantly over heat the ARS depleting its shields at the same time. Lastly there are melee attacks. These are various melee strikes involving a large, bladed rifle. This maneuver will involve flying close to the target, often going down to ground height and skimming towards the opponent for one powerful slash or a series of quicker slashes Quotes *''"Our business here is done. Do svidanya." ''До свиданья(Do svidanya)(Translated as "goodbye") *''"The betrayed have a right to retribution." *"You want to hear truth, comrade? Here is glimpse."'' *''"Cooperation is exploitation. We merely exploited you first."'' *''"You need practice."'' *''"It was a pleasure to meet you."'' *''"Die!"'' Main Article For more information please visit the Vanquish wiki page: Victor Zaitsev Category:Vanquish Category:Vanquish Characters Category:Vanqish Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Living characters